


Gospel

by strikecommanding



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, honestly that's pretty much it for now, it's relatively tame until jacob comes in next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: Eli is the soothing balm to Jacob's scorching burn.





	Gospel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really just winging it at this point honestly everything is liable to change as soon as i start writing the second part
> 
> here's the rundown: eli and dep fuck in the first chapter, jacob fucks dep in the second one, and somehow the three of them get it on in the third

_“I meant what I said, we need you. Let’s get you some rest.”_

Remembering those words and the gentle inflection with which they were spoken always made your cheeks hot, sometimes so bad you had to stop whatever you were doing to hide your face in your hands. It was remarkable how much you remembered of that moment considering how out of it you were, but it was the most tenderness you’d been shown since this whole ordeal started. Taking out John and Faith Seed had supplied you with enough nightmares to last you a lifetime and their militant brother Jacob seemed all too pleased to contribute some more. You didn’t think it was unreasonable to crave some semblance of peace in the midst of all this destruction.

That peace seemed to come to you in the form of Eli. Perhaps it was an odd word to attribute to a man who headed a resistance against an entire county but it suited him. But maybe it suited him more in your memories from when he first found you in Jacob’s chair, when he brought you back to the Wolf’s Den and spoke to you in that kind voice with a gentle hand easing you back to slumber. Your mind might have been remembering that moment as sweeter than it really was simply because it gave you something nice to hold onto. Something to warm your heart, to remind you that you still _had_ a heart after dealing in death every single day.

The memory was nice but your heart wanted more. It wasn’t good for your health, physical or emotional, to be out on the front lines constantly with no steady form of relief or comfort. Your heart wanted tenderness and it knew exactly who it wanted it from.

You tried to shuck the thought from your mind as you trudged back to the Wolf’s Den after yet another long day, your boots caked with dirt and blood. You’d stayed out later than intended and it was likely that Eli was still the only one up, keeping an eye on the cameras at least until Tammy forced him to swap with her so he could get some rest. Descending the stairs to the bunker and looking ahead confirmed your suspicions. Eli was leaning against the table in the center of the room, eyes flickering over each black and white monitor stacked in front of him.

He didn’t hear you coming in, nor did he notice you standing behind him. You briefly considered startling him as a joke before deciding against it; by now you knew the guy well enough to know he never relaxed, and he probably wouldn’t take too kindly to a move like that. Instead, you pulled your pack off of your shoulders and sighed at the instant relief. Eli turned around just in time for you to greet him with a soft, tired smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he replied, sounding almost surprised to see you. He glanced back at the entrance and then at the cameras. “I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“I noticed,” you nodded as you moved to stand beside him. Not too close, but close enough to let you feel the warmth of another human body next to yours. To downplay just how much the simple contact meant to you, you turned your attention to the screens and took great interest in trying to find what Eli was looking at before you disturbed him. “Guess our parents were right when they said TV would rot our brains.”

He let out a soft exhale not unlike a laugh as he returned his attention to the cameras as well. “All these channels and nothing to watch. Can you believe it?”

You liked that Eli played into your quips from time to time, but you latched onto something else he said instead of replying with another witty remark. “Nothing to watch, huh? Sounds like you can afford a nap while I take over. I’ll wake you up if something good comes on.”

Realizing that you were no longer joking, he shook his head. “You’ve had a long day, kid. Go on and get some rest, and I’ll keep watch.”

Your lips quirked at the pet name. While it was certainly endearing, it was also a bit discouraging to hear from the man you were more than a little attracted to. You tried not to let it get to you and instead pointed out, “I’m not that much younger than you.”

Eli looked at you with an almost sheepish expression. “Right. You know, it isn’t that I see you as a kid, but I tend to feel like I’m a lot older than I really am. Organizing a militia, dealing with all those fucking Peggies – ah, this shit ages you.”

“I can imagine,” you replied. With a cheeky smile, you said, “Even more reason for you to take it easy. I swear your post will still be here to greet you even after you take just one nap.”

He laughed at your persistence but still shook his head. To further compound his refusal, he put his hand on your back and guided you to the bed in the corner of the room. You tried to ignore the way your heart thumped just the tiniest bit faster at the contact because acknowledging it would only make you feel foolish. He directed you to sit on the edge of the bed and you did so, looking up at him with what you hoped was a very neutral gaze because it was difficult not to look at this man like he put all the stars in the sky. “Tell you what,” he murmured, “I’ll keep watch for now, but if I really can’t keep my eyes open any longer I’ll swap out with you. Sound good?”

You sighed, pulling your legs up onto the cot and shifting to your side. “Fine. But you’d better not hold out on me. If you’re really tired, tell me.”

“I will,” he promised, returning to the position you found him in when you first entered the bunker. You were viewing him at a side profile now, and when he crossed his arms you could see the slightest strain his jacket was subjected to by the muscles that rested beneath it. By no means was he a beefy man, but he was fit from the wars he’d fought in the past and the war he was fighting right now. Instead of fluttering shut your eyes continued to watch him, scanning him and practically committing each feature to memory so you might fall asleep dreaming of him.

Eli’s hair was so unruly to the point that Wheaty often teased him about going on an espionage mission since he would blend in just fine with the Peggies. You would laugh along with him but you actually really liked Eli’s hair, and his beard. You remembered the time he asked for your thoughts on it and whether it made him look like ‘one of them crazy fucks’, and you considered it the first time he really started to be at ease around you. He claimed to not be interested in anyone else’s opinion but you made sure to tell him you thought it was a good look. What you didn’t tell him was that you thought it was quite handsome, and it gave him a sort of rugged charm.

Your eyes dropped to his arms, somewhat hidden from your view at this angle, but still visible enough under the dim lighting from the screens. It was difficult to get a good look at the ink that covered his skin so you focused intently on them to try to figure out what they were. You’d never really had the leisure before to just check out his tattoos or ask what each one represented. You leaned forward to try to get a better look only to jolt lightly when Eli’s voice cut clearly through the silence. “I can’t take it easy if I know you’re not taking it easy,” he said, turning around and cocking his head at you. “There something you’re holding out on me, Dep? You wanna talk?”

You tried to sink back into a nonchalant pose, but you just couldn’t be casual now that he’d caught you staring. Shrugging, you lamely came up with, “I was… just looking.”

Predictably, he wasn’t convinced. He crossed his arms and encouraged you to speak. “It isn’t good to keep things bottled up, especially considering the shit you go through everyday. I’m all ears, and no one else is up so I guarantee I’m the only one who’ll hear you.”

You appreciated his willingness to listen, and you worried you were just fatigued enough to take him up on his offer. You were scared you would say something you’d come to regret but at the same time, you wanted nothing more than to tell him exactly how you felt. It would be such a weight off your shoulders to finally put these feelings into words but you didn’t want to risk putting a strain on the rapport you both had now. In the midst of all these warring emotions, your mouth acted before your mind could stop it and you ended up mumbling out, “I like you.”

It had been too fast and too low for Eli to clearly make out, but the astonishment on his face revealed that he’d more or less heard you. He didn’t seem to believe he’d heard you properly himself as he couldn’t help but ask, “Come again?”

You felt like a goddamned schoolgirl with the way your cheeks lit up when you became aware of what you were thinking and what you were saying. Maybe it was the circumstances surrounding your confession that made this feel so emotional. Going to war everyday and never knowing if you were going to make it back in one piece made every instance of gentleness that much more valuable in your eyes. Telling Eli how you really felt would make your heart a million times lighter at least in the moment; he was sweet, and he would let you down easy. So you took a deep breath and let yourself say it again, speaking in a voice that was louder but unsteady. “I… like you.”

For a while, Eli just stared back at you in what you assumed was a stunned silence. Your lips were tightly pursed as you lowered your head, bracing yourself for him to turn you down. He let out something like a laugh, more like a funny little exhale since your confession likely left him at a loss for words and breath. Scratching the back of his head, he nodded slowly and remarked, “The feeling’s… mutual then.”

That got your attention. You shuffled so you were sitting upright and looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Come on, Dep,” he said, actually laughing now. The look on his face was like that of someone who was so happy he just couldn’t stop grinning, and your heart was warm. He looked good when he smiled. “Anyone with a working set of eyes and a brain could see what a catch you are. I, uh… always felt like a dirty old man for thinking about you the way I do. So… I’m more than a little surprised to hear how you feel about me.”

Your heart was going fast and oh, you were _definitely_ blushing. You tried to keep your cool, however, as you sat up and opened your legs just the slightest bit, just enough to notice his gaze drop from your face. “What do you think about me, Eli?”

His grin faded into something a little more subtle as he slowly approached you. You moved over to give him space next to you on the bed, pulling your legs up against your chest but still keeping them open. He glanced down briefly before looking up at you, only you, and your heart rate grew faster as the distance between you both decreased. “You sure you wanna know?”

Your lips inexplicably went dry at the thought of hearing from Eli’s own mouth just what kinds of thoughts he’d been having about you. It was a tantalizing offer indeed, but at this point you preferred to skip talking and cut right to the chase. Without warning, you leapt forward and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, pulling his lips against yours. It was a clumsy kiss because of how needy it was, but you were assured by the fact that your desire was no longer selfish. You weren’t the only one who yearned for affection during these times of strife.

Eli’s hands on you were comparatively gentle, almost hesitant, like he still couldn’t believe that you’d been pining after him all this time. So you thought to give him a nudge forward by shifting closer to him and really allowing him to feel your body against his. You weren’t sure how meaningful the contact was with so many layers of clothes between you both so you decided to do something about that. Without breaking the kiss, you shucked off your jacket and gloves before starting on your pants as well. You only slowed down when Eli made you, pulling his lips off of yours but still holding you close enough to bring your forehead against his. Your heart skipped a beat when he called you not ‘Dep’ or ‘kid’, but by your real name. “Take it easy. Let’s go slow. I… wanna take my time with you.”

His voice had dropped to that gentle pitch from when he first brought you to the Wolf’s Den, and it was just as sweet as your memories. You were a slave to that voice and you would do anything it said, even if it told you to slow down when all you wanted was to crash headfirst into him. Eli’s hands were warm as they stroked up and down your now bare arms, coaxing you into a more relaxed state than you’d started in. Having him touch you somehow had the effect of winding you up and bringing you back down to earth at the same damn time. At least now all the excitement was between your legs rather than in your pounding heart.

“Can I?” he asked as his fingers brushed against the hem of your tank top. You nodded, moving with him to help him get your shirt off with ease. Not completely naked but still bare enough, you suddenly felt quite self-conscious about how you appeared in front of Eli. The life you’d been leading since first dropping down in Hope County hadn’t exactly been the most luxurious one; between constantly being at war and never really having a concrete place to settle down, your body was more than just slightly bruised and battered. You’d received a number of gifts of war in the form of scars and bullet holes, but none of your perceived blemishes seemed to matter to Eli. He just ran his hands up and down your sides, smoothing your skin beneath his palms as he moved in to capture your lips once again. “Shit… you’re soft.”

Your heart fluttered at the remark and any sense of insecurity quickly faded away. Now you could fall deeper into the kiss and actually enjoy the feeling of another person’s hands on you. Eli, too, seemed to like your comparatively smooth skin beneath his rough palms as he continued stroking up and down your sides. Then he went for your bra and you let him unhook it, but you didn’t give him a lot of time to enjoy the view before reaching for his jacket, wordlessly insisting that he start getting undressed too.

Even though he told you to take it slow, you couldn’t go at the pace he’d set; you wanted him now. Eli was only just removing his jacket when you kicked your boots off and shimmied out of your pants. You were just about ready to rip your panties off and throw them across the room when he stopped you with one hand around your wrist and the other tentatively rubbing the hem of your underwear. You look up into his eyes, dark and heavy with unmistakable lust. “Please, Dep… indulge me.”

You didn’t know what he meant by that, nor did you have the time to ask since he quickly claimed your lips in another hungry kiss. In the meantime he hooked both thumbs beneath the waistband of your panties and started dragging them down your thighs. You lifted your legs to help him get them off of you completely, and you flushed at the look on his face once he was able to examine you fully.

You were eager when he moved back in for another kiss, so eager that you were almost left wanting when his lips left yours sooner than you were ready for. They moved lower, against your jaw and down your neck, and further still to your bruised collar bones and heaving chest. You figured out what he wanted by the time he made it to your navel and the realization made your cheeks grow hot. Gently, he held your legs out of the way and groaned as he dipped two fingertips against your sopping wet entrance. “Jesus, all this for me?”

You flushed not from arousal but from embarrassment this time. “Can you blame me?”

Eli chuckled, and if you squinted, you thought you could see the slightest hint of a blush dusting his cheeks too. “Not blaming. I’m just… amazed.”

With little more ceremony than that, he leaned forward and dragged the wide flat of his tongue against your labia. This in combination with his hair tickling your inner thighs made you jolt, but he held you steady with both hands on your hips. Eli’s gaze was focused very intently on you as he tested the waters, flicking his tongue this way and that to figure out what you liked. You practically leapt up off of the bed when the tip of his tongue circled around your swollen clit, so he focused his efforts there. The sensation was almost so good it started to breach the territory of being overstimulating and you could feel your thighs responding by wrapping themselves tight around Eli’s head. You didn’t miss the self-satisfied look on his face as he reached up to hold your legs steady.

When he closed his lips around your clit and sucked, your hands shot down to grab fistfuls of his hair. It was surprisingly soft when you considered how coarse his facial hair felt as it rubbed up against your most sensitive areas, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation. Nothing could be unpleasant about finally having Eli after pining after him for so long.

One hand shot back up to cover your mouth and keep you from moaning when Eli’s probing tongue found a very sensitive spot inside of you. For the sake of keeping quiet and avoiding being caught, you couldn’t use your words to show how good it felt but you could use your body. Your hips bucked up against him, trying to get more of his mouth on you, but the steadily tightening knot in your stomach wanted him a different way. In a harsh whisper, you begged, “Fuck! Eli, please, fuck me _now_ –”

He helped you keep your voice down by moving up and giving you a sweet kiss. You dipped your tongue between his lips to taste yourself on him while your excited hips bucked upwards and ground against his clothed cock. Even through the thick material of his pants you could tell he was painfully hard. Finally giving in to your request, he undid his belt and zipper and pulled his pants down to his knees. Your pupils were blown wide with lust as you watched him take himself into his hand, grunting and hissing as he gave his cock a few strokes to relieve the pressure that had been building up the moment this began. While his expression was still undeniably one of arousal, there was a touch of apology to it as well. “Sorry, Dep, I… I don’t have a condom.”

You couldn’t help but laugh a little at how sheepish that confession sounded. “Considering the circumstances, I didn’t expect you to. Just… I trust you to pull out.”

You sank back down against the mattress and spread your legs, waiting eagerly for him to settle between them. Eli pulled you closer and rubbed his cock against your pussy to get himself lubricated before finally sinking into you. The stretch made your back bow off of the mattress and your toes curl, and you wrapped your legs around his waist in an effort to get him closer to you. He complied and pushed in further as he leaned forward, groaning long and low at the same time you let out a soft whimper. He rested his forehead against yours and murmured, “As much as I’d like to hear you, we need to keep it down…”

You nodded frantically and tried to keep your noises concealed behind tightly pursed lips. Eli could see that you were struggling so he leaned down to help you out by covering your mouth with his own. You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him back with desperation, moaning against him since you couldn’t do so freely. Meanwhile, your lower body enthusiastically ground up against him to try to get him to move faster.

Eli understood what you wanted and he was determined to give it to you. He parted from you to let out a slow shuddering sigh, like he was trying to shush you but he was just so breathless. Experimentally, he pushed forward in gentle and shallow thrusts until he got the hint that you needed him rougher and faster. His big hands found yours and enveloped them as he picked up the pace. As much as you both wanted this, you could tell he was trying to restrain himself to keep from making too much noise. Already, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the creaking of the mattress beneath you was becoming loud enough to wake up any nearby light sleepers. The last thing you wanted was to get walked in on and be left unsatisfied.

All these worries faded from your mind when Eli’s grip around your hands suddenly tightened the slightest bit, and you melted. You bucked up against him more aggressively in response, whispering desperately, “Harder, Eli. Please, please…”

He tried to calm you down by calling out your name again, and you would be lying if you said hearing that didn’t do things to you. “We need to be quiet…”

“No one’s gonna hear us,” you insisted. At this point you were practically begging and it seemed to have him stiff in more ways than one. Just as Eli’s gentle voice had an effect on you, the sound of you whimpering like a worked up mess did more for him than you initially realized. So you tried to push it. “No one’s gonna hear us, Eli, _please_ …”

Hearing you beg and cry for him just one more time seemed to be all the convincing he needed to finally give in to your whims. He let go of your hands to ground himself against the mattress instead, and his hips really began drilling into you. The sudden onslaught of sensation made you squeal but he was quick to silence you with another bruising kiss. He didn’t let you go after pulling away this time, instead putting a hand on the back of your head to hold you in place so he could look at you. His stare, usually steady and even-tempered, was now so hungry and full of lust that you felt exposed, embarrassed even to be looked at like that. When you tried to close your eyes or look away, he just let out a soft snarl and tightened his grip on the back of your head the slightest bit. The sound of your name being called out again was enough to get you to look up and pay attention. “Look at me. I wanna watch ya.”

That was a request you couldn’t bring yourself to deny, especially when it was spoken in such a commanding growl. You maintained Eli’s gaze as his thrusts became increasingly wild and erratic, rapidly pushing you towards the peak you craved. The only time you broke the contact was to close your eyes and cry out when he finally got you there, your whole body shuddering and tightening with bliss. Feeling you writhe around him seemed to be the final push he needed to get there as well, as he quickly pulled out and worked himself to release over your smooth belly. You twitched at the feeling of the liquid heat spraying out over you but you quickly relaxed, chest heaving to get back as much air as it possibly could.

Eli was still staring down at you even after he was finished, a simple look of wonder on his features. Unsure what to say after something so passionate, so loving, you decided that action would be better than words. Reaching down, you swiped up his release with your index finger and popped the digit into your mouth, swallowing while looking him in the eye. You watched his jaw tighten as he sucked in a breath. “Jesus, Dep, you have no idea what you do to me…”

Your hands found his waist and beckoned him to lie down with you. Cleaning up could wait; all you wanted right now was to have him hold you. “You can spend the rest of the end of the world telling me all about it.”


End file.
